The drive shaft is activated with thrusts by the impact machine with such hydro-impulse screwing devices causing the drive shaft and therefore the screwing tool which is connected to it to turn by a series of impulses. When working with screw connections, the screws or nuts have to be tightened up to a predetermined rotation momentum. The conventional hydro-impulse screwing devices are designed in such a way that they automatically interrupt the screwing process. This conventional screwing device is equipped with a timer for the determination of the turn-off time which is activated while tightening the screw head or when the nut is at the pieces which are to be screwed together, and the drive shaft is activated by thrusts. After a predetermined time, then, the timer turns the screwing device off. Since the time period of the timer is used as a criterion for switching off, there is no certainty of whether or not the screw or the nut is tightened with the required rotation momentum during the time of the turn-off.